


Decisions.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neighbour AU oneshot fic gift for Cyna-san's birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions.

When Mink first moved into this apartment building two weeks ago, he didn't care about the haunting rumors of white haired phantoms dragging a chained beast. He didn't bother to wonder why the rent was cheap despite the best furnishings and breakfast prepared by a weird Gas-masked man. So far the few neighbours he saw were a punk with too many piercings and a guy who owned a tattoo bar.

They never bothered Mink so he's pretty content as long as he has his peace and quiet.

However...

*knock knock*

He sighed, got off his couch after putting down his book to answer the door. There stood a nervous looking youth who held up a puppy in his arms. 

"No." he automatically answered and about to close the door.

The blue haired youth immediately placed his ridiculous shoe between the door, "wait! Mink, please!"

The older man frowned, "what is it this time?"

Mink's new neighbour, Seragaki Aoba from apartment room no.22 of the 4th floor, pleaded with his puppy eyes. 

"Ren needs to get his injection but he's nervous and... and... I can't do this on my own... Mink, is it okay if you accompany us? Last time we---"

"No." Mink rejected once again, "last time your mutt injured his paw and I helped you to bring him to the clinic. This time it's only an injection, all animals will be skittish if the owner acts nervous too. Be more firm and don't baby the dog so much."

Mink's words may sound a little mean but Aoba knew his neighbour meant well. 

But no matter how well intent Mink's wishes are, if he knew when Aoba already set his mind on something, he won't let go. Just like how the attractive kid slowly stood closer to the taller man and lightly grip Mink's clothes. 

"I know... I know..." Aoba grumbled like a tragic protagonist, "but I can't bear hearing Ren's pained sounds when the nurses pushed him down on the operating table.”

Mink tried to control his interest once he took in a whiff of Aoba's scent... and failed.

“But I remember Ren behaved better when you and Huracan are around. Please, Mink? Just like last time you accompanied us? That time Ren slept like a baby in your arms and he looked so cute!"

Mink rolled his eyes, this dog maniac. As if he could say no to this gorgeous youth...

"....Fine, at least let me get my coat."

"Thank you!!"

*****

It was not the first nor the last time Aoba would rang his door. Mink lost count how much he lost his reading time because the kid needed his help or Mink heard a loud noise and rushed to the 22nd apartment room.

A clash, clang and thunk was not was Mink want to hear on a Sunday morning at his new apartment. He sighed and grabbed for his Coil, counting the seconds and then…

*Ring, ring*

As expected, his default 90s ringtone rang.

Without bothering to check the caller id, he answered gruffly.

“First of all, are you injured?”

The person at the other line nervously laughed, “um, good morning to you too, Mink. Uh… I… it’s about my stove! I was just grabbing for my frying pan---“

“Are.you.injured?” he repeated with emphasize.

There was a short pause…

“Um, I only burnt my fingers but it’s nothing! Like, like... hey! I thought today seems to be a good day for pancakes and then---”

Mink swung his long legs off the bed to stand up, grabbed for his first aid kit and get ready to leave his apartment. Already his pet bird flapped its wings to perch on his shoulder.

“Don’t move. I’ll come over in two minutes, understand?” 

“R-really, I’m fine Mink---”

“Stay put.” He ordered and closed his Coil.

*****

He could have use the elevator but Mink took the short flight of stairs to the 4th floor anyway. Besides, it was just one floor and not much a trip since Mink lived at the 3rd floor. Crossing the narrow hallway, he stopped when he reached the familiar light blue door with the plate no. 22. The door was already slightly opened and that was enough of an invitation to come in. Without waiting, Mink crossed the familiar hall with ease because the past month since Mink moved into this building, he has been spending more time here than his own place.

*clunk*

“Oi, I said to stay put.” 

The owner of apartment no.22 jumped a bit.

“O-oh, Mink!”

He was bending over the coffee table to place two cups of hot drinks. The backside view was very…. Distracting. Even though Mink’s expression hardly showed any indicator.

“Welcome! I… I was just grabbing us some coffee, right Ren?”

The small, black puppy jumped around its owner’s ankle and wagged its tail excitedly. All better now after his shot.

“Woof!”

Mink sighed, “later. Now sit down and let me see your hand.”

As both of them sat on the couch, Aoba blushed a bit when Mink gently took his small hand in his big ones and examined the injury. For the youth, Mink with his reading glasses topped with uncombed bed hair tied in a loose ponytail was a gorgeous sight. So gorgeous he almost forgot to flinch in pain when the older man applied a cooling salve to the burn!

“O-ow… ow…”

“It will only sting for a few moments, bear with it.” Mink calmly instructed as he grabbed for the bandage. Though he can’t help but lightly massage the creamy skin for more contact. He wondered if Aoba’s hair was as soft as the warmth he held in his big hands…

Ren whined beside their feet but Mink’s pet, Huracan, flew and landed on the puppy’s back. Stopping it from disturbing his owner. One time Ren tried to bit Mink’s thumb, thinking he was trying to hurt Aoba. Mink hardly felt any pain since the puppy’s canines weren’t as sharp like wolves he encountered when he was young.

“I’m really sorry to bother you on your off day. Please, allow me to treat you to lunch as thank you.”

Mink rolled his eyes, “didn’t you say the water faucet broke two days ago?”

Aoba blushed, “i-it’s fixed now! Thanks to you.”

“Hmph…”

“And… and I still haven’t thanked you for rescuing Ren last week…”

“Who ever heard of someone doing the laundry with their pet and almost fall from the balcony?”

“H-hey! Ren was just trying to help me, you know!” Aoba tried to defend himself but even to his own ears that sounded lame.

Once done with the bandaging, Mink packed up his first aid kit box with a shake of his head, "done. Now try not to burn down this building."

Aoba suddenly has this kicked puppy look, "e-eh? you're leaving already?"

Mink blinked when he saw Aoba reached out to grab his arm. The warmth from the youth shouldn't be this addictive...

Maintaining his composure, the older male raised an eyebrow. 

"Is there anything else you need?"

“Well… no, not really.”

The boy slowly let go of his hold on Mink’s arm, his expression showed how much he didn’t want his neighbor to leave but…

“…….um, the coffee! Yeah, please have a sip before they get cold.”

Mink was tempted but he didn’t allow himself, “never mind. I came to treat your wound but better see a real doctor soon.”

Aoba shook his head like a child, “you’re a better doctor, Mink! The salves you made smells good and worked twice fast than any painkillers or bandages!”

“Hmph, it’s nothing. You better get ready for work or you’ll be late.”

Mink turned around to exit the apartment until Aoba suddenly ran to his bedroom and came back in a flash!

“Wait!”

“What is it now?” Mink tried to sound annoyed as he was about to reach the door knob.

Aoba panted from the short run and offered him a piece of paper.

“P-please have this. We only give it to special customers…”

Mink stared down at the offered item and frowned, “a discount coupon for Chiral Café?”

“Yes! We have discounts for cakes and tea!”

Mink can’t stop starng at Aoba’s bright grin, he must be popular with the ladies but…

“I don’t want it, I dislike sweets.”

Aoba looked crushed and he slowly pulled back his hand that still held the rejected coupon.

“O-oh… I see.”

Mink felt like kicking himself but it’s true. The coupon would be wasted on him if he really did accept the gift.

This is dangerous. 

He shouldn’t get attached to this youth, besides. He came to this country for a new start of his life, not to be distracted or smitten by a beautiful youth who thought he could talk to his pup. This is ridiculous and Mink made up his mind not to care too much about a certain blue haired boy anymore.

“…if there’s nothing more then I’ll take my leave.”

Without another glance back, Mink turned the knob and walked out. Determined not to cross paths anymore with this youth who smelled like the blue wind.

*****

*knock knock*

Several nights later when Mink answered the door, he was not surprised to see Aoba standing outside. He was still wearing his work clothes and the sling bag where Ren was asleep inside. It was raining heavily and Aoba used his jacket to cover his bag instead of wearing it himself. He looked like a drenched rat instead of the energetic kid Mink saw the week before.

“I… I’m sorry to bother you again, Mink.” He apologized with a trembled voice. “I’ll make this really quick so… I… well…”

Aoba looked so miserable and lonely that even Mink softened his voice, “what is it?”

The boy protectively gripped his sling bag, “I… I lost my keys. I was sure I have them this morning but just now when I reached home… I couldn’t find it. I must have dropped it somewhere and… is it okay if I borrow your tools? I think I can break the lock of my door since it’s already so late at night to try breaking my kitchen window and---”

To Aoba’s surprise Mink instead opened his door wider.

“Come inside.”

“E-eh?”

“Like you said, it’s late. So just come inside and stay dry. I’ll find a towel and get you a warm bath.” 

Mink didn’t wait for Aoba’s answer as he already turned in his heels and walked away into his apartment.

*******

The moment Aoba exited the bathroom and wearing Mink’s oversized clothes, the older man needed a few minutes to compose himself. Aoba’s hair looked so fluffy and the blush across his cheeks---

“There’s a blanket on the couch, you can crash there for the night.”

Aoba hid half of his face behind Ren’s fluffy head. 

“I’m… really sorry for the trouble I caused, Mink…”

Mink simply walked away to his bedroom with his book, “do what you like. If you’re hungry, the kitchen is the second door to the right.”

Step. Step. Step.

Step. Step. Step.

…Step.

Step.

Mink paused in mid step to his bed as he sighed, “I thought I said your place to sleep is outside on the couch.”

A slender pair of arms snaked around Mink’s abdomen from behind.

“You… you also said I can do whatever I like. Then… tonight, can I sleep here… please?”

Mink could tell how nervous Aoba was from the light tremor of his grip around Mink’s stomach. 

“Then sleep on my bed, I’ll take the couch.”

The grip tightened immediately as Aoba rested his forehead against Mink’s back. Locking the older man in place!

“No, please. I… I promise I won’t snore or kick you off the bed. I just… don’t want to be alone tonight…”

It was pretty obvious to Mink now. 

Why Aoba kept asking for his help, why he kept calling Mink’s number or how the youth would smile brightly if they met at the hallway. Really, the signs were pretty obvious…

“You are really… troublesome.”

Turning around, Mink suddenly picked up Aoba bridal style!

“M-Mink!?”

“The bed is pretty narrow and small; I haven’t bought a larger one yet so we both have to squeeze in.”

At this Mink gently placed Aoba on the left side of the mattress before climbing in himself. He tucked Aoba’s head under his chin and lightly place his arm on the youth’s slender hips. Once Aoba got over his shock, the boy snuggled close and gripped Mink’s clothes tight. As if he wanted to do this for so long.

“T-thank you and… and I’m so sorry for being selfish…”

Mink enjoyed the feel of Aoba’s hair between his fingers. Lightly caressing them.

“I would appreciate more if you were more honest with what you want instead of making up excuses.”

At this Aoba looked shocked, “t-they were not excuses! I really did need your help with the… with the leaky water faucet and Ren’s doctor’s appointment and… and…”

Aoba blushed in embarrassment at how transparent his attempts were in getting Mink’s attention since they met.

“I’m… I’m sorry. But! But tonight about my house key, I really lost it. I didn’t made it up. I was even thinking of stop bothering you, Mink. I really do because I didn’t want you to end up hating me for being so annoying… but… my keys really went missing and I didn’t want Ren to get sick from the rain and---“

Mink tipped Aoba’s chin up and caressed his cheek. 

That muted Aoba immediately.

“Even if you stopped coming over, I will still think about you.”

“M-Mink…”, Aoba softly gasped. Usually he’s not this honest about his feelings.

“Worrying if you’d accidentally injure yourself again or whether you needed help changing the old light bulb in your bedroom. If you didn’t shower immediately this evening, you would have gotten sick from the rain. Have you even eaten your dinner after you finished work? I couldn’t concentrate on my reading when I heard the rain began to pour… and then you came knocking my door… Aoba… you’ve become something important to me…”

“Mink…”

“I didn’t want to lose someone important to me anymore, that’s why I tried to push you away. But it’s impossible, my true heart’s desire is that I want you to stay by my side… so that I can always watch over you, always.”

Aoba was so speechless that he couldn’t decide to tear up or form coherent sentences.

All he could do was act.

And he did it by reaching up to kiss Mink on the cheek.

“I… I want to… I want to stay by your side, Mink. Please let me stay… I want you…”

Mink answered by kissing Aoba’s forehead, “then stay as long as you want.”

Aoba gripped Mink’s clothes tight, “I never plan to leave… now that I heard your words… I’m staying and that’s final.”

Mink chuckled and pulled the large blanket over themselves, “you are really troublesome and stubborn but…”

At this he hugged his new partner close.

“But I don’t hate that side of you.”

Happy, content and really sleepy, the new lovers soon fell asleep in each other’s arms. They will have more chances to explore their recent development in their relationship. This time with more honesty instead of made up excuses now that they share the same roof. Yes, moving to this new apartment was a wise decision after all since Mink was blessed with the chance to encounter his partner for life.

\----  
\----------  
\---------------------------  
END?


End file.
